Run
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Ally is kidnapped, and her parents will stop at nothing to find her. Ally makes a few friends along the way, but one problem is Austin's brother is her kidnapper. Will she fall in love with Austin? Will she make it home...alive? AUTHOR'S NOTE: let's imagine Ally's dad, young with brunette hair... or like Dallas but older. XD AustinxAlly DezxTrish
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally,Dez or Trish.**

**Just the plot line... and Brian, Roger...**

* * *

Prologue

Ally's Pov

'Run!' I tell myself.

"Come Here!" he yelled.

Crap, he got me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

He began to push me into the van, until I kicked him under his chin, and made a break for nearby public place. I was running, and then saw the mall.

I ran inside, and went upstairs, I quickly hid.

He quickly came up behind me, and grabbed me.

"NO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I quickly let go, but he pushed me, and I hit my shoulder on a pole, which dislocated it, and I let out a blood curtiling scream.

All of a sudden a cloth was put over my mouth, and nose, I quickly fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1 : Haley

Haley's POV

I felt my blood run cold, when I see Ally being shoved into a van.

"Hey!" I yelled, racing towards her captor.

"Back off, lady. I'm not afraid to shoot you." He threatened.

He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar behind his ear.

I didn't care, I raced towards him, he pulled out his gun, and pulled the trigger. I fell to the ground, in excruciating pain; I covered my shoulder, as it was bleeding out. My vision began to blur, as he threw Ally in the backseat, he began to drive away quickly, but I caught a glimpse of the license plate, 832 AXV.

Then darkness overcame me.

I woke up in my bedroom, hoping it was all a dream. When I shot up from bed, I still felt the burning pain in my shoulder. My husband, Josh walked in with glassy eyes.

"The bullet only grazed your shoulder, but Ally's gone." He explained.

"Are the police here?"

"Yeah." He replied. He helped me out of bed, and walked me downstairs.

"Mrs. Dawson?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a description of your daughter's kidnapper?"

"Yes, uh he has blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar behind his ear." I explained.

"Did you see the license plate?"

"N-no…." I lied, my voice went high, I pretended to cry, so it wouldn't seem like I was lying.

Josh looked at me accusingly, but dropped the subject.

"Okay, we'll do an Amber Alert, and start searching for your daughter."

"T-Thank you." I said.

Officer Jamie left our house, and that's when Josh confronted me.

"Why did you lie to the police?" he asked.

"Because if I told them the license plate number, they would put it on the Amber Alert, and her kidnapper would easily see it, and either get a fake license plate number or use a completely different car." I explained,

"So how are we going to find her?"

"We'll do it the way regular parents does it, but then we're going to find her, without police help."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, what was I going to do?

Then it hit me.

"Buy a gun." I explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

I _will_ find Ally, even if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 2: Ally

Ally

I woke up in a dull, barren room, it smelled like mold, and it made my nose burn.

My legs and arms were bound to a chair, but I wasn't gagged.

Maybe if someone could hear me scream, maybe I'll find a way out.

"Help; Somebody Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The door in front of me burst open. The same guy who took me looked at me with his Ember green eyes, his fist collided with my cheek.

"Shut up!" he yelled. I looked up and I saw another figure coming down the stairs.

"Brian?" a voice called out.

Brian cursed under his breath. The guy who came down the stairs, he was blonde, chocolate brown eyes

"Dude, I thought you said you would stop this, I'm not afraid of turning you in." he threatened.

I could've sworn I saw a tint of red in each of their eyes.

He shoved the blonde guy against the wall and out his forearm to his neck, like he was going to snap his windpipe.

"Listen, you think I'm afraid of killing my own little brother, how about you two make friends and hope that you two will live by tonight." Brian threatened. He pushed his brother to the ground, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

He sighed, and untied me. "I'm Austin."

"Ally."

He got up, and looked around, when he came back, he handed me an ice pack.

"Thanks." I muttered.

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about this, my brother he changed…."

"How did he change?"

"I don't know, after college he got involved in drugs, and alcohol, and kidnapping. But I didn't know it was kidnapping, I just thought it was one of his 'girlfriends'."

"I'm going to get you out of here." He said. I felt myself blush.

Why am I blushing, I mean I just met this guy, and I already like him, but I'm feeling a good vibe from him, unlike his brother.

An awkward silence overcame us.

I sighed, and finally asked the dreaded question.

"He doesn't like…rape girls. Does he?"

"Only to the ones he likes."

"The ones he likes?" I asked

"Yeah, the ones that put up a fight, and not to scare you, put you put up a huge fight, I heard you kicked him in the chin." He said.

I chuckled. "What does he do to the girls he doesn't like?" I asked, regaining my seriousness.

He remained silent for a moment. "He brands them, and sells them as slaves."

I gulped.

The door opened and I trembled inside.

Brian came in with a tray of food, and dropped it in front of us.

I looked at the food, and looked up at him.

"What?No thank you?" he asked me.

I stayed silent.

"What are you mute?"

He rose up his hand and it collided with my cheek.

"Cut it out!" Austin yelled.

"Sit down!" Brian said, and pushed him to the ground.

He clutched my shirt, and punched me in the stomach.

"Why don't you cry?" he asked.

I still didn't say anything; he hit me again, and pushed me to the ground. Austin helped me stand up.

"Because I was taught not to show weakness if I didn't want that person to see me cry, and besides I think you would like it if I cried." I responded, and wiped my bottom lip with the back of my hand.

"Feisty." Brian said. He lifted my chin with two fingers, and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed his hand away rudely, and slapped him. He stood there with his head to the side, he chuckled. "Just for that, this will be _your _last meal." He said. He slammed the door, and locked the door behind him.

I looked down at the tray of food, deciding whether or not I should eat it.

The mashed potatoes actually looked deformed.

I slowly pushed the tray away.

"Yeah, I'm not eating this." I say.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A year, he wouldn't let me leave once I found what he was doing." Austin explained.

"Now I know where I recognize you, your face is plastered all over town; supposedly your parents are willing to pay five thousand dollars, for your safe return." I explain.


	4. Chapter 3:Haley

Haley

"Look, I know you don't like doing 'normal 'things, but the least you can do is pass out flyers, maybe someone have seen her." Josh suggested, desperately hoping I don't shoot someone. his hair was still long enough to go over his eyes, just like in high school, and i'm getting off topic.

"Fine, but no bars."

"I don't drink." Josh objected.

"You do, when you're depressed." i shot back.

He was about to object, but stayed silent.

He grabbed the key, and we drove around.

We went downtown, and by the mall where Ally was taken.

"Hi, have you seen this girl, she's my daughter."

"No, i'm sorry but i'll ask around for her, what's her name?"

"Ally Dawson." i replied.

I went up to a man, blonde, and he had a hell of a creepy smile.

"Hi, have you seen this girl, she's my daughter."

"No, i haven't seen that little whore, so get out of my face."

i tried not to pummel him.

I walked over to Josh.

"No one has seen her." he said.

"Well, give 'em the look."

"What look?" he asked.

"This look." i said. i pulled some hair over my eyes, flipped it, gave him a sad smile, and sad eyes with a glint of hope.

His cheeks reddened. "I-I don't do that."

"Yes, you do. You do it ALL the time,especially when you want something."

"Try it on them." i said.

He walked over to a few girls, early twenties. He gave them the look, and began speaking, I could've sworn they all blushed at the same time.

they shook their heads, and walked off.

"No luck." he said.

i looked over to Josh, and i realized what he was doing, he was giving me the "look". i know exactly what he wants. he needs a drink. i tried to resist his dark brown eyes, but i couldn't.

"Ugh, fine!" i said.

He ran to the car so fast, he deserves a Grammy. "One shot." i said.

I drove him to the bar.

"One shot of vodka, please." Josh asked.

Then _he _walked in, Ally's captor.

I walked over to Josh, and pushed the drink out of his hand.

"Look, it's him." i said. Josh's eyes flashed with anger.

"Wait, hold on." i said. i noticed, he was talking to the guy that told me off earlier, he had a files with him, something that could easily lead us to Ally.

"I need you to pretend that you're drunk, and grab those files, and run."

"No problem." he said, and took off.

"Hey!" Ally's captor yelled, and they ran after Josh.

i quickly ran to my Camaro, all of a sudden it began to feel like an action movie, i quickly started it, and strapped myself in.

i saw Josh, i opened the door.

"Come on!" i yelled. he jumped in, and we drove off, but i felt something hit the back of my car. i realized it was those guys, they kept hitting my camaro, so i picked up the speed a little. i quickly took a turn, and made it close to my neighborhood, but took the long way into the neighborhood. The way to my house is pretty complicated, first we take a lot of turns, but hope you don't get into a dead end. i took a left turn, then a right, then another left, and another one, and another one, then a right, and i drove into my garage, and quickly closed the door.

Josh and i got out of the car, and leaned against it. i looked down at car and thought about when Transformers first came out and Ally convinced me to get a camaro that looked exactly like bumble bee.

_Mom! You need a new car right?'_

_"Yeah."_

_"Can we get bumble bee? please please please please pleeaase!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Yay!" and jumped at me with a hug._

i realized i was tearing up, i quickly wiped my tears, and went inside with Josh.

We sat at the dining table, and looked over the files.

We saw various photos of us as a family, and single photos of Ally, and her friends, except in the photos Ally's face was circled.

We also saw photos of Ally inside her room, dancing around like an idiot, singing, crying, sleeping, even changing.

They've been stalking her for months.


	5. Chapter 4: Ally

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews, but i'm going to warn you.**

**this is the rape scene(Not a lot of description!), except Austin pounds his face in afterwards! and no Ally doesn't get pregnant or get an STD. let's just say he didn't get to finish what he was starting... i guess.**

**~Kristina B**

* * *

Ally's POV

I caught myself staring at Austin, at his hair, his chocolate brown, his full lips.

"Where's Brian?"

"He left, some meeting with Roger, if he comes down here i don't know what'll happen." Austin said.

I can't believe i'm falling for him, i can't believe i'm falling for him, and i just met him. The door opened, and Brian grabbed Austin by the collar, and dragged him up the stairs, and the door slammed in my face. All i remember is hearing a gunshot and a thud. Oh my God, he k-killed Austin.

i just sat there, in complete shock, my eyes watering, i think i was blacking out, then Brian came down the stairs, and smiled evilly.

"Change of plans." he said

He could tell i was confused so he explained.

"Your parents, stole my files on you, while my buddy Roger was chasing them, i came back here, and decided to have a little fun."

"Get away from me." i said.

"You see, i'm going to have to disagree with you babe, i'm actually going to see a lot more of you, and you're going to see a lot more of me, whether you want to or not."

All of a sudden, i'm pinned on the ground. i try to move but i'm completely overpowered.

Everything starts to blur, i see my skirt ripped to shreds.

"No!" i yelled. but it was too late, there was no one stopping me, i tried resisting, and kicking, but when it actually happened, i yelled at everything that happened.

My eyes began watering but i refused to let the tears to fall. i noticed a figure coming down the stairs, hope began to flourish within me, and anger flared in my eyes. i kicked him...there, and in the face, and hopefully broke his nose. All of a sudden his body was thrown off me, and i saw Austin completely pounding his face in, then i noticed something, there was a gun on the night table, i quickly grabbed got up, and pointed it at them.

"A-Austin, get out of the way." i said. He slowly removed his fist from Brian's heavily bruised face, and got off of him.

"T-take the gun." i said. Austin removed the gun from my shaky hands, and pointed the gun angrily at him.

"There should be some clothes over there." he said, signaling towards the dresser i never noticed.

i opened it, and actually found some pants, i quickly put it on under my skirt, and ripped the remains of my skirt off.

"Ready?"he asked.

"Yeah."

We went up the stairs, and i felt something grasp my ankle, i fell to the ground, i turned around to see Brian.

"I didn't finish what i started."he said. he let loose of my ankle, i kneed him on the side of his ribs, and kicked him down the stairs, he rolled backwards down the stairs, his body just laid there.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I'm not sure, just keep running." Austin said.

He grabbed my hand, and we ran out.


	6. Chapter 5: Haley

Haley POV

I can't believe they've been stalking Ally for months, i just hope we haven't endangered anyone else.

We heard a car door close, outside.

Josh quickly turned off the lights, and pulled me under the table. Sure, its a pretty cliche' area to hide but how far were we going to get in a few seconds. The front door slammed open, and to be quite honest, i trembled in Josh's arms, he kissed the top of my head, and held me close.

"Where are they?"

The man pulled out a gun, and set it down on the table.

All of a sudden, i hit my head on the table, and someone grabs my ankle, and drags me out from under the table.

I looked up to see a blonde with a hell of a creepy smile. "You must be Ally's mother."

"Yeah, and i'm her father." Josh said, he grabbed a vase and slammed it on his head knocking him unconscious.

i reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Roger Williams.

"What do we do with him?" Josh asked.

I grabbed the gun off the table, pulled the slide.

"I guess we'll beat the information out of him." i said, jokingly, but partially serious.

Josh nodded, and laughed a little. i grabbed Roger by his arm, and attempted to drag him to the back seat of my camaro.

Josh picked him up over his shoulder, and reached into Roger's pocket and pulled out bullets and a gun.

We walked back into the garage, and dragged Roger into the back seat and strapped him in.

"Where do we go now?"

"There's an old warehouse, down on Green Springs. We could take him there." i suggested.

Josh pulled out the gun, he loaded the gun, and pulled the slide, and put the gun in his jacket pocket.

We pulled over, and Josh carried him inside.

We tied him to a chair, and put a black hood on his head just for dramatic effect.

We waited a few minutes. i began growing impatient, so i pulled the black hood off his head to reveal the bright fluorescent lights.

"Son of a..." Roger began.

"Nice to see you again." he said.

"Sure it is." i replied.

He looked me up and down, and licked his lips.

"Look, just tell me where she is." i said.

"Who? Oh, Ashley-"

"Ally!"

"Right, right."

This guy is really making my blood pressure rise.

"So, you want to know where your daughter is. She's here in this state, but not for long."

"Where are you taking her?"

"That sweetie is confidential information."

"DON'T call me sweetie,tell me where she is, or i swear i will shoot you."

"You don't have the guts."

i pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger.

"Ahh, you bitch!" he yelled.

"Tell me where she is, and we'll drive you to a hospital."

"She's...going ...to...be...shipped to Washington D.C. , She's going to be branded, and sent into slavery, but it could be too late by then."

"But where is she now?"

"How would i know, i said he could take her wherever he wanted." he said.

i grabbed the butt of the gun, and slammed it on the side of his head only to knock him out, i was being careful to not hit his temples.

I ran my hand through my hair, i drove Roger to the hospital, and went on our long journey against the odds, Josh is trying to keep himself together, just as i am, no matter how much we just want to sleep with our windows open and our doors unlocked and let the world take us, we won't give in.

We will find Ally dead or alive.


	7. Sample for new Story?

**okay this is just an experiment, should this be for Supah Ninjas, Kickin It or Austin and Ally**

**This topic is NINJAS, here's my sample...**

* * *

Author's POV

Its a dark, and starry night, the only source of light there is the moon, and a few street lights.

Lisa walks into the bank, to quickly do an errand for her mother.

"Hey! This is a stick up! Everybody down!" Someone yelled. Lisa simply rolled her eyes, and slipped into the bathroom unnoticed.

'Honestly, i can't get a break.' Lisa thought. She went into the bathroom, changed and then crawled into the air ducts, she looked down through the ducts, right beofre dropping down before them.

"What the- Who you!?" a robber asked.

"I believe its ' Who _are _you'."

"You callin' me dumb!?"

"Yeah, little bit." Lisa said.

All of a sudden, a figure dropped on the robber.

"Now you show up." she says.

"Yup."

You couldn't see their face, because clearly they were in ninja suits, all you could see was his piercing green eyes and her, chocolate brown eyes.

"Forget this, they all go down one way or another."

"Am i the only one getting a case of deja' vu?" Dagger asked.

"Nope, i think it was on Supah Ninjas." Spade(Lisa) recalled.

"Really?" one of the robbers acknowledged.

Everything was put back into reality.

a robber pulled the slide on his gun. and was about to pull the trigger. Spade quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a playing card, and threw it, and it hit the gun.

But its a special card, it may look like an ordinary card, but its actually a fierce weapon.

The metal on the gun began to heat, and the robber dropped the gun in pain.

More of the robbers lunged at the dynamic duo, Dagger grabbed Spade by her waist, and swung her around, and threw at this one big guy, at least 6'3.

But he wasn't an easy one like the rest of his crew, he kicked Spade in the stomach, which knocked all the air out of her.

"Spade!" Dagger yelled.

I nodded, I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his neck, and twisted around, and caused him to fall on the ground. They heard police sirens in the background, and quickly made their way through the window, and onto the rooftop.

"You know, we've been allies for a long time, and I've never seen your face once." Dagger said.

"Well, all I've seen were your piercing green eyes." Spade said.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm not sure if its flirting."

"I'll show you my face, if you show me yours." Dagger said

Spade simply shrugged. Dagger pulled off his mask, to reveal Spade's best friend, Jake.

"Damn." Spade muttered.

"Now, your face." Jake slowly pulled up his hand to slowly remove the mask. Spade caught his hand, and said, "I didn't make any promises."

"But.." Jake began, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. he wanted to open his eyes to at least see a glimpse of her face, but quickly closed them.

Spade quickly pushed away, and put her mask on.

"See you later." she said, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**ehh soooo?**

**What did you think, could've been better, you like it?**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 6: Ally

**Ally**

We ran, and we're still running, through the woods, of God knows where.

We kept running until our lungs asked for air. We stopped at huge tree giving off plenty of shade.

"How much...longer..do we..have to run?" i asked.

"As far away from him."

"How do we know he's not close by?"

"We would hear his motorcycle engine from the distance." Austin explained.

I nodded, and finally caught my breath. I looked up to catch Austin staring at me with his deep brown eyes, i blushed, and looked away.

I quickly tucked my hair behind my ear. "Usually any other girl in this situation would be crying there eyes out, but you... you're different. it's nice." Austin said.

"Thanks...i guess..." i replied. In the distance, we heard the revving of a motorcycle engine, in the distance.

Austin paled, and my eyes widened.

He grabbed my hand, and we ran through the trees. The engine came closer, and closer.

We ran through the trees, took every turn that was available. Austin began climbing a tree, he pulled down his hand, reaching for me. He quickly pulled me up, branch by branch, i quickly climbed up with him, until my foot slipped, Austin's arm wrapped around my waist, while still holding onto the tree. My heart was pounding, as he pulled me closer, and how i almost fell from the highest part of the tree. We stood absolutely still, as Brian got off his motorcycle, and looked around. He looked up, and instantly caught us. His facial expression showed a mischievous grin. i pulled myself out of Austin's grip, and dropped down on top of Brian, my feet landing on his chest.

"Austin!" i yelled. He nodded, he pulled out a pocket knife, plunged it into the trunk of the tree, and managed to slide down without getting a splinter.

He grabbed my hand, and ran. We kept running faster, and faster, at every single pace. What seems like only a few minutes, we've been running for hours.

The sun sets on the horizon, we finally stopped, Austin stops at a bush and pulls out a duffel bag.

"What?"

"When he first kept me here, i ran off, and planted these bags, for when i escape." he explained.

All of a sudden, the air is being pushed out of me, i look back to see Austin on the ground right next to me, my legs burn, and someone is turning around.

It's Brian, he's coming back, he ran over my legs, and ankle. Austin quickly grabbed me, and the bag, and ran. We were at a dead- end, a cliff, only leading us down into deep waters. Austin managed to get the bag on dry land below us.

"Hold your breath." he said.

Before i knew what happened, we're plunged underwater. We quickly resurfaced, but i couldn't breathe. i felt myself paling.

Austin quickly carried me to shore, and began pushing down on my chest. "come on, come on."

He pressed his lips to mine, and began giving me mouth to mouth. **(my only question was when someone is giving you mouth to mouth, aren't you technically breathing in Carbon Dioxide instead of Oxygen?)**

I coughed up water, and caught my breath. Austin pulled me into a hug, and sighed in relief. My leg was burning, i looked down to see multiple tire burns on my leg, and ankle. I realized Austin wasn't hit with the motorcycle, but he did scrape his arm on the rocks on the way down. It made a huge cut in his long sleeved t-shirt.

"You're bleeding." i said. "The cut is too far up, we have to somehow get your arm free, do you have scissors?" i asked.

He shook his head, oh no if he takes off his shirt, i might get distracted. We reached into the bag and our hands touched, i literally felt electricity go up my arm. he pulled out a big tube of Neosporin, i grabbed some tweezers, some rubbing alcohol, a towel, and some bandages.

Austin whipped off his shirt, and i will admit this i was quite distracted, but i pretended to not notice. He had pieces of rocks in his cut, i grabbed the tweezers, and pulled the tiny pieces of rocks. Austin winced, "Sorry." i said. He bit his lip. "Its okay, this is the most first-aid. I've gotten in a while." he explained.

I looked over at his back, to see a huge bruise. "Why?" i asked.

"Brian, he would get really drunk, and he would come to my room, and beat the life out of me. Every night, what seemed like hours would go on for minutes."

"How'd you get through it?" i asked.

"I didn't, he eventually stopped...hurting me at least. but it didn't make a difference, everything still hurts, it always hurts. Having the burden of all those girls, wherever they are, on my shoulders, knowing i could've stopped him, i could've helped them, but i didn't. It's going to be different this time." It was like Austin's eyes were getting deeper and deeper by the second. His brown eyes locked on mine, his intense stare. it's freaking me out. i don't want to fall for him, because if i do, and he doesn't feel the same way it'll be awkward, and what if we don't make it, i won't be able to say how i feel.

He looked away from our little stare down. i grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around his arm.

He opened the tube of Neosporin, and told me to put it on my burn. Maybe because it was on my leg, he didn't want to treat it.

"It'll take a while, before the tire burns heals, we have to put Neosporin on it everyday, until it turns into a scab." he explained.

"Mmhmm." i said. We ran out of bandages, i stayed quiet trying not to bother him.

"Hey, we ran out of bandages, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I-I didn't want to bother you."

He shook his head, then his shirt, and tore it, and wrapped it around my leg.

"There." he said, then he shook my hair, and chuckled. I blushed. A lot.

I bit my lip, and tucked my hair behind my ear, i began chewing my hair. I chew my hair, when i get overwhelmed or nervous.

"Hey,stop." he said, gently pulling my hand down. "That's a bad habit." he said. He grabbed a shirt out of the bag and put it on.

"Yeah..Usually music calms me down, but there isn't any around." i said.

"We could make some, do you sing?"

"Yeah, but i'm not any good." i replied.

"Come on, i'm sure you're not that bad, i'm pretty sure than any other person I've heard." he said.

I cracked a smile. He signaled me to come on.

I sighed, closed my eyes and began singing an original song As Life Goes By.

When i opened my eyes, Austin had a huge smile on his face.

"Did you write that?"

"That was awesome." he said.

I smiled, and started laughing nervously. "Do you sing?" i asked.

"A little."

"Come on." i said, poking his stomach.

"Okay, okay."

He began singing, i couldn't stop my smile from popping up on my face.

He sang Never Say Never By The Fray.

He stopped singing, and blushed a little, and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're...great."

"Thanks." he replied.

"We have to set up camp." he said. I nodded.

We didn't have a tent, all we had was a sleeping bag...ONE sleeping bag, a fire, water, and some food.

I helped out with the fire, and made everything all comfy. he set up a Pile of blankets, and wrapped himself in it, I laid in the sleeping bag, it was big enough to fit both of us, possibly four other people if you unfolded it, and laid on the flat on the ground.

"Hey, Austin, there's enough room in here, for you to sleep." i said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Are you absolutely positive, you want me in that sleeping bag?" he asked.

i nodded, trying not to blush. He climbed in, and zipped the bag, enough to give us warmth, but enough space to get up, and run if trouble happens.

The bag was cold,and uncomfortable. I looked over to Austin to already see him fast asleep, he smiled a bit. He must dreaming about his family.

I tried to stay huddled to myself, but clearly mother nature didn't like that, she wanted to be cold,and i'd have to cuddle with him. Even though Mother Nature has only the best in mind for me. so i scooted closer, and closer, until I was able to actually feel his body warmth, which was quite close. "Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"You're freezing. You should come closer." Austin said, with so much worry in his eyes.

I scooted even closer, so close i could feel his breath on my neck, it was actually soothing. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall into his warmth, i opened my eyes to see Austin staring at me. He quickly looked away, and blushed. i put my head on his chest, and closed my eyes once more. "Have a good nights sleep."

I hope. I really hope we can make it out of this alive.


	9. Chapter 7: Haley

Haley

I AM SO STRESSED OUT.

Roger is in he hospital, Josh is yearning for a drink and Ally is still missing. At least we have a lead on where she might be next.

I closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to cry, but it didn't work. The tears fell like a waterfall, I started sobbing like an idiot, a broken hearted idiot.

Josh walked in from the bathroom, and immediately comforted me. He put me on his lap, and i cried into his neck. He rocked me back and forth.

"Shh." He whispered, stroking my hair. It became silent, a comfortable silence.

"Hales?"

"Yes?"  
"I remember something when we were looking over the files, i noticed the places her photo was taken, she was either with us or her friends, and I've also noticed that other girls faces were circled, and they were coordinates on the back of the files, i tracked them down, and i found remote locations in the woods, and completely different states." he explained.

"Do you think.."

"Yeah." he said. The phone rang, I looked at it, it was an unknown number, i wasn't sure who it was, but i picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" i asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Dawson?" a deep voice boomed over the phone,

"Yes?"

"We found a body, we think it might be Ally's." he said.

It was like the whole world slowed down, My knees buckled, i dropped the phone, and i was falling so hard.

"Haley!" Josh yelled.

He lifted me up onto the sofa. Josh grabbed a tiny flashlight, and shone it in my eyes.

"Your pupils are dilating, calm down... just tell me what the phone call was about." Josh said.

I nodded, i slowly told him what the phone call was about. His jaw clenched, and his eyes watered.

"We have to go anyway, it might not even be Ally." he said. I nodded, blinking back tears.

I put on my shoes, and we got into Bumblebee.

I sat in the passenger seat. Just sat there with the blankest expression on my face.

It seemed like minutes simply driving to the morgue, even though it took hours. When the car stopped, i was thinking about everything that has ever happened between us, and what it would be like if she was really gone.

Josh didn't want to go inside, because dead people freak him out, but he didn't need to see if it was Ally or not.

"Haley Dawson?"

I stood up, and walked through the gray, dull hallways, until we ended up in the morgue. He went to the table in the middle of the room, we both walked up to the unknown body on the table.

He lifted the cover off the body. I quickly shook my head not wanting to see more.

I ran out, i stood outside the hospital, holding my stomach, and covering my mouth as i cried.

Josh came to my side, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Haley."

I looked up, and Josh was confused because I was smiling.

"It's not her, Ally's still alive, and out there somewhere, alive, and well, I can feel it." i said.

Josh smiled, and put his hands on the sides of my face, and pulled me close, his lips connecting to mine. Even though I'm married, i still blush the same, and feel the same sparks, its all the same. We broke away, i put my forehead to his, and bit my lip.

"Lets go find Ally." i said.

* * *

**So, what'd you think. Yeah i know its shorter than the others but im trying to make them longer.**

**I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally, Just Josh, and Haley, Brian and Roger, and the plot..**

**:D ~Kristina**


	10. Chapter 8: Ally

**Everytime i see your review, i feel all fuzzy inside:D**

**I3 You guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally

_Run! My instincts say._

_Before I could comprehend anything that was happening we ran faster, and faster, but it was not fast enough._

_The U-haul truck stops right in front of us, and bikers completely blocking the other way out, we break through the trees, we jump over a few bushes, took a few sharp turns, and finally stopped to catch a breath. "Ally, are you okay?" "Yeah."_

_I slid down the tree, and hugged my knees. Austin bent down, and wrapped his arms around me. "We're going to be okay." he muttered. He kissed the top of my head._

_We heard the sound of motorcycle sounds getting farther. and farther by the second. Austin let go of me, and looked around. I turned around, and began pacing._

_"All's clear." Austin said. i sighed in relief. Austin came behind me and wrapped his arms around me, he was breathing on the back of my neck, as if he was running._

_I turn around to face him. He gives me a warm smile, his eyes flickering down from my eyes to my mouth. He pressed his lips on mine, pulling me closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I put my hands on the back of his neck my fingers tangling in his hair. Everything felt like it lasted a lifetime. We quickly broke away. Austin's sweet face, quickly turned confused, and sad, his pupils dilated, and he fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees, checking Austin's pulse. "Austin?" _

_I felt someone come behind me, and grabbed my shoulders. "Hey babe." i felt myself pale, my blood ran cold. That same grasp, that voice, that night that has been haunting me._

_It's him. Brian. He turned me around, to look into his slightly Ember, green eyes. His grip on my arms got tighter, and tighter. He squeezed my pressure point, and i fell unconscious. I fell my body being thrown into the back of a truck, and the door closed._

_My eyes flutter open, i was about to sit up but someone pushed my head back down against his chest. Austin._

_"Stay down, or they'll hurt you, and i don't want you getting hurt." he said._

_I closed my eyes just wishing that it was a dream._

I opened my eyes, and wake up on Austin's chest, his steady heartbeat.

I looked up to see Austin smiling warmly at me.

"You're up."

"Yeah."

"I already put everything away, we just have to find somewhere to go."

"Where are we exactly?" i asked.

"We're pretty close to St. Petersburg, Florida."

I simply nodded. I have to get back to Miami.

My eyes began stinging from the smell. I lift up my arm, and smell under my armpit.

"Oh God! I stink." i muttered.

"Me too."

Austin stopped, and searched through his bag, he pulled out two toothbrushes, a towel, and some soap.

"I guess we could get clean over there." He said, signaling toward the river.

"No way!"

"Fine, i'll guess you'll just smell, i'm going to get clean, and there a few rocks over there, so i doubt anyone will see or find us."

Austin then descended into the water, with his towel, and bar of soap. He put his towel and other clothing on the rocks, and went behind the rocks.

I sat there awkwardly waiting. I don't even have any clothes, unless he could let me wear his?

I let my eyes drift off, and my dream continued.

_i stayed down, closing my eyes._

_"Wake them up!"_

_I shut them tight, a hand grasps my arms in their tight grip, pulling me from Austin's protective grip, and slamming down to the ground, and kicking me in the ribs._

_"Wake up!" i refused to open my eyes. "WAKE UP!" they yelled, now stomping on my ribs, and ankle._

_I force my eyes open. There were 7 men in the room, 3 holding Austin down, and 3 others holding my legs, and arms._

_The last man was someone i haven't seen before, he was blonde, and had a hell of a creepy smile._

_"Hello. Time for branding." My eyes widen. One of the guys cover my mouth. _

_"Where should it be? Arm? Leg? Stomach? Yeah we'll go with stomach." he said._

_They lift up my shirt all the way to my ribs. He grabs the brander, and put it on High._

_I shook my head. "Sorry sweetie, we've got to whether you want it or not." The brand was nearly close to the delicate skin of my stomach,but all of a sudden Austin sort of pushed me into the men holding me, keeping me a reasonable distance from the brand, but the brand hit Austin in his back shoulder. By the time the brand collided with his skin, and his face into my shirt, he screamed. "A-Austin!" i yelled, but it was muffled._

_Angrily, they turn me around, and put the brand in the exact spot as Austin.._

"Ally!" My thoughts were interrupted with Austin waving his hands in front of me.

"Your turn."

"I don't have any clothes?"

"There are some clothes in the bag."

I grabbed the bag, and descended in the water. I hid behind the rocks, as i bathed. The water was warm, but i still didn't feel comfortable. I realized there was a cave, so i put my clothes on in there. I changed my bandages, and i walked back.

But i saw something written in the sand.

I Love Ally Dawson.

There could be another Ally Dawson, but i don't think he loves me. Maybe he wrote it and i wasn't supposed to see it. I won't talk to him about it.

It would be weird, and awkward. How could he love me, he just met me, maybe its nothing.

I met up with Austin and we began our quest.

"I need to go to the clinic."

"Yeah,there's one a few blocks from here."

We walked down the blocks, and finally made it to the clinic.

"Hi, i'm Dr. Jameson. How may I help you?"

"I need to be checked."

"For what?"

"To see if I'm pregnant, and if i have an STD?"

"Its an emergency." i said with a sudden urgency.

"Okay."

She made me pee in a cup and tested it.

"Okay, you're all clear, you're perfectly fine, but may I ask, were you raped?"

My face went pale, i looked down and nodded.

"Who?"

"I don't know where he is, i don't really know who he is, i just don't want to ever see him again, he could be dead for all i know."

"I think he broke his neck, on the way down the stairs, it was self defense, plus he looked like he was still breathing."

"Please don't tell anyone?"

"Fine, just be careful, okay?"

I nodded, hugged the doctor as if she was my best friend.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Lets just go."

* * *

**So, What'd you think?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 9: Haley

**Sorry i haven't updated lately, i was in Florida.**

* * *

Haley's POV

"Hales, You ready?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab this." i said. I descended down the stairs locked the door, and got into the passenger seat.

"Where's our first location?" i asked.

"I tracked it, and its still in Florida, but its closer to Tampa, Florida." He said.

We don't live very far from Tampa, which is good. I sat there anxiously, hoping that Ally is there.

We put in the coordinates into the GPS, and it took us to a house in the middle of the woods. It looked pretty nice, no one seemed like they were home. The door was unlocked, we slowly opened it, and walked in.

There was nothing here, we looked in the living room, the kitchen, then i went downstairs. I saw Ally's clothes on the ground.

"Oh my God..." i said. There's no trace of any blood, so i know she escaped.

We heard the front door slam, and then i saw him.

My body did before my brain even knew what was going on, I tackled him to the ground, and pounded his face in.

"Where is she!?" i asked.

"I don't know where she is, i was going after her, and they ran off."

"They?" i asked.

"My kid brother and your daughter, they were running from me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would i lie when a gun is pointed at my head?"

I looked up to see Josh holding the gun, he pulled the slide back to make sure this guy would tell the truth.

"Which way did she go?"

"She's somewhere near St. Petersburg."

I gave him my best death glare.

"I'm so serious, she should be near that area, just don't shoot me."

I brought up my fist, and hit him square in the nose.

"What? He said don't shoot him." i explained.

"I guess we're going to St. Petersburg."

* * *

**So? What did you think? I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter... :/**


	12. Chapter 10: Ally

Ally's POV

After the doctor's appointment I felt happy.

We cut through the woods; we found this abandoned cabin, which was loaded. At first, I felt bad, but it looked no one was there for a while. We rather hung around for a while.

"So…"

"So what?" Austin asked.

"I don't know, I just thought you would bring up a topic."

He shook his head.

"I have question."

"Go ahead."

"Can you dance?" he asked. I chuckled, "Nope." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Show me." he said with a smile.

"Noo." I cooed.

He finally convinced me to. I did the dance I usually do. Clap, and jump around like a monkey.

He held back laughter.

"Okay, I'll teach at least how to slow dance." he said.

"Okay." I said.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me close. He put one hand on my waist, and held another on my hand.

"Keep your eyes locked on mine, and follow my lead." He said. We sort of went on for a while.

"You're a fast learner." he said.

"Why thank you." I replied. We got closer, and I bit my lip while looking into his deep brown eyes.

We leaned in closer, and closer by the second. My heart pounding loudly in my chest, when we were only centimeters away, a loud crash came from the back of the house.

"I go left." I said.

"I go right." he replied.

"Meet in the front?"

"But one more thing." he said. He quickly laid a kiss on me before running in one direction.

I smiled, ran in the other direction, raced out the side door, and met up with Austin in the front.

He signaled for me to run faster, and farther.

I nodded, and we took off. It was as if we were freestyle running, we jumped over railings, and over rocks, and slid through open centers.

We got onto a open area, and kept on running.

"Okay, I think we ran for about three miles." Austin said.

I smiled, and nodded, while looking at the ground.

I looked up and realized something.

I stopped in my tracks, completely paralyzed. I realized we were on the same road that my dream happened.

"We have to go the other way." i said.

"Why?"

"I..just have a bad feeling." I explained. He didn't argue with me, we were about to run, until I saw one motorcycle, then another, and another. We turned the other way to see a U-haul truck right in front of us.

We break through the trees, we jump over a few bushes, took a few sharp turns, and finally stopped to catch a breath. "Ally, are you okay?" "Yeah."

I slid down the tree, and hugged my knees. Austin bent down, and wrapped his arms around me. "We're going to be okay." he muttered. He kissed the top of my head. My dream has come true so far, but why did Austin kiss me? But he does, i saw it.

We heard the sound of motorcycle sounds getting farther. and farther by the second. Austin let go of me, and looked around. I turned around, and began pacing.

"All's clear." Austin said. i sighed in relief. Austin came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Everything's coming true, does that mean Austin will kiss me? Does he really love me?

he was breathing on the back of my neck, as if he was running.

I turn around to face him. He gives me a warm smile, his eyes flickering down from my eyes to my mouth. He moved some hair away from my eyes. He pulled me closer to him and covered his mouth with mine in a hungry kiss, pulling me closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I put my hands on the back of his neck my fingers tangling in his hair. Everything felt like it lasted a lifetime. We quickly broke away. Austin's sweet face, quickly turned confused, and sad, his pupils dilated, and he fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees, checking Austin's pulse. "Austin?"

I was really hoping _this_ wouldn't happen, and i know what's going to happen next.

I felt someone come behind me, and grabbed my shoulders. "Hey babe." i felt myself pale, my blood ran cold. That same grasp, that voice, that night that has been haunting me.

It's him. Brian. He turned me around, to look into his slightly Ember, green eyes. His grip on my arms got tighter, and tighter. I escaped his grasp, and fought him throwing my hardest punches, and kicks for a petite 16 year old. He squeezed my pressure point, and i fell unconscious. I felt my body being thrown into the back of a truck, and the door closed, with a loud click.

It happened. Everything i was afraid of.


	13. Chapter 11: Haley

Haley's POV

We drove to St. Petersburg. She was no where to be found.

"What are the other coordinates?" i asked.

"Washington D.C."

We drove to the airport, and bought our tickets. I sat in the seats anxiously. I never really liked planes. I began chewing my hair, clearly Ally got that habit from me.

"Hales." Josh said reassuringly. "Stop, its hard enough to stop Ally from doing it, i don't need you doing it."

I sighed. "Sorry."

The plane began to lift off the ground, and i prayed so dearly in my heart that Ally was okay, breathing, planning to escape, just alive.

I closed my eyes, and my mind drifted off.

_I was in some kind of factory. men started coming my way, i brought up my gun, and shot them in minor places, the arm, leg._

_My cell phone began to ring. I picked it up._

_"Seriously, who is this?" i asked._

_"MOM!" Ally's voice rang through the phone._

_"Ally, where are you?"_

_"I'm in some type of factory! But hurry i think they're killing off people." she said._

_I ran through the hallways, i turned into the first room i saw._

_There she was, Ally was there, with a guy about her age, he seemed to be about 5'9, only two inches taller than Ally. Ally seemed happy with him, safe._

_"Mommy!" she said, jumping on me with a hug._

_"Hi Ally." i said with a smile._

_"So, who's this, your boyfriend?" i asked._

_Ally turned beet red, and the young man with her rubbed the back of his neck._

_"I'm Austin."_

_"WE have to get out of here." i said. We nodded, and began leaving._

_"Where's Dad?"_

_"He's dead." a voice came from behind us._

_Roger. Ally's eyes turned dark, and cold._

_She tackled him. "You tell me where he is!?" she yelled._

_"I told you he's dead. Then tell me where his body is." She threatened._

My eyes burst open, my heart was pounding. I looked over to see Josh looking over to me.

I sighed in relief, and rested my head on his chest, his arms protectively wrapping around my waist.

"I love you, and don't you forget it." i said.

"I love you too."

"We'll make it through this, i know we will." Josh said.

I hope so, i really do hope so.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I want to hear your thoughts :D**


	14. Chapter 12: Ally

Ally's POV

Everything is the same, the darkness, the hint of warmth and protection.

I open my eyes, and wake up on Austin's chest. I try to shift around, but Austin pushes my head down.

"Stay down, i don't need them hurting you." he said protectively.

I blush at the fact he's protecting me, I blushed even harder knowing he kissed me. It was like i could still his lips on mine.

"Wake them up." a voice called.

No. No. No. NO!

I seemed to block everything out, i was being stomped on. My ribs, arms, ankle.

Everything seemed to be going as I saw it.

The branding, the verbal abuse.

Afterwards, i was slammed to the ground, hitting the current burn on my back shoulder.

I manage to pull myself up from the cold metal of the truck.

"A-Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"L-Let me s-see your burn." i said.

He turned around to reveal a reddish burn.

"What's mine?" i asked.

Austin looked like he was going to puke. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"It looks like it peeled off your skin, but it looks whiter."

I took a shaky breath, and Austin pulled me into his arms despite the pain.

I think we blacked out in between those times. But i remember, the door of the truck being opened, and Me and Austin being dragged out of the truck.

I looked over and saw a dirty blonde with a creepy smile, get paid this one guy.

We're in slavery. They no longer see us as humans, just objects.

In the far distance, i see the Washington monument, we're in Washington D.C.

My hands were bounded by shackles, and on my ankle was a shock dog collar, for training them.

I'm pushed into a room with twelve beds., and the door closes, and locks behind me.

Eleven girls come and ambush me. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Why would she be okay? We're in slavery for God's sake!" a girl yelled.

She was short, with long dark hair, and she was of Hispanic Descent.

"I'm Trish."

"Ally."

We then a distant tapping, and all the girls trembled.

"Get into bed, NOW!" Trish whispered.

We all to our beds, and pretended to be a sleep. The door burst open, my cover was pulled off me, and i was dragged out of bed, and into the kitchen, in front of a bucket of soap and water. "Clean!" they yelled. I did what i was told.

"I'm done." I told the guard. He had one green eye, and one dark eye, and a scar going down his arm.

"Then go clean the fridge."

I nodded, and cleaned the fridge. It wasn't the fancy ones, just the old ones with the glass couriers.

"Its clean." i say. "You missed a spot."

"What spot?" i asked.

"That spot!" he yelled. Then he grabbed his soda, and spilled all through out the fridge. Upset, i grabbed the glass courier, and walked over to the sink to clean it. Instead, i grabbed it, and hit the man on his head.

I began fighting for my life, for my freedom. I'm leaving, and i'm taking every single girl and guy here.

I noticed the slave girls gathering around. "What is she doing?" One asked.

"Helping us escape." Trish said.

"Go find that guy that was here with her!" she commanded.

They ran off, i'm being beaten and bruised, then the guards are gone, one at a time. I noticed Austin, a red- headed guy, and Trish helping me fight, and few of the slave girls were fighting back.

I grabbed the keys from one of the guards, and we ran, faster than ever.

We ran down a corridor, until Trish led us to the communications room.

I grabbed the nearest phone, and dialed a familiar number. Mom.

I began hearing gun shots, louder, and closer.

Come on, Pick up, pick , pick up!

"Hello?" her voice rang through the phone, and-

* * *

**Hmmm.**

**what did you think?**


	15. Chapter 13: Haley

Haley's POV

As soon as the plane ride was over, i got off the plane, and got into our rental car.

We punched in the coordinates of Ally's possible location.

I got my gun ready, i wore my running sneakers. Josh had the most determined look on his face. We had our guns, we had our phones, and we had the determination.

In the distance, i saw the Washington Monument.

We're here. We walked through the bushes, and the trees, and made it into this gray, dull area.

"Josh. Be careful, please." i said.

"Don't worry. We'll find our baby, and we're getting out of here." He said. I nodded, and determination flashed in each of our eyes.

We walked in, and heard screaming, and running girls, with dog collars on their ankles.

"Get back here!"

I turned the corner to see a man chasing a little girl with the most terrified look on her face.

I grabbed the gun, and shot the man in his leg, it sort of went on as a pattern.

Then my phone rang.I clicked the answer button on my Bluetooth.

"Hello?"

"MOM!"

"Ally, where are you?"

"I'm in some type of factory! But hurry i think they're killing off people." she said.

I ran through the hallways, i turned into the first room i saw.

There she was, Ally was there, with a guy about her age, he seemed to be about 5'9, only two inches taller than Ally. Ally seemed happy with him, safe.

"Mommy!" she said, jumping on me with a hug.

"Hi Ally." i said with a smile.

My dream is coming true, but I know that Josh is okay.

"So, who's this, your boyfriend?" i asked.

Ally turned beet red, and the young man with her rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm Austin."

"WE have to get out of here." i said. We nodded, and began leaving.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's dead." a voice came from behind us.

Roger. Ally's eyes turned dark, and cold.

She tackled him. "You tell me where he is!?" she yelled.

"I told you he's dead. Then tell me where his body is." She threatened.

I pulled the slide on my gun, even though it was empty.

I see Josh limp into the room. I sighed in relief, and kick Roger where the sun don't shine, and stomped on the leg I shot him in, i had zero sympathy for him.

I reached into his pocket, and shut off the dog collars on their ankles, and we raced outside.

"So, do you have room for about 14 more people?" i asked.

Me and Josh exchanged looks, but nodded. We were in front of the car. We pulled down all the seats,so everyone could sit, and be driven to the hospital. I got into the drivers seat.

"Everyone here?" I asked.

They all nodded. Trish cuddled with red head over there, i think his name is Dez. All the other girls and guys stayed distant but close.

I drive fast when I'm overwhelmed. The car was filled with screams and whimpers. "Haley, slow down!" Josh said.

"Sorry!" I replied.

"We're here!" she yelled. We piled out off the van, we helped carry Josh inside, and they all got treated for our injuries.

All of a sudden, piles of parents rush into the hospital. Who seems like Austin's parents rushed and showered him with hugs, and kisses,then one person walks in that just makes my blood boil.

"No!" she yelled.

"Get out!" Austin yelled.

"Just let us explain!" Brian yelled.

"There's nothing to explain, I'm calling the cops." Austin's mother threatened.

* * *

**SO, who do you think it is? It could Roger, hey maybe even a new character. You never know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**


	16. Chapter 14: Ally

**What I've realized when reading over this, and I'm really lacking in detail, i'm surprised no one let me know, i'm going to be adding to the chapters, and maybe even add chapters in between, just to make it a tad bit longer. ;) I completely forgot please imagine Ally's mom as the way she is on the show or as Bethany Joy Lenz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin's parents flowed into the room, showering him with hugs and kisses.

"Austin Monica Moon, we've been worried sick about you." His mother said.

But a troubling thought came to mind. 'Who was that man that paid Brian's partner?'

I closed my eyes, and flash backed to what happened only hours ago.

**FLASHBACK:**

_The dirty blonde got paid by a man in a dark drench coat._

_He was tall, and broad, and his eyes...were light blue, and he had dark hair tucked away under his hat, and when he reached out to give him the money, a large key was attached to his belt loop. The key to the city. The mayor._

**Reality:**

No way. The mayor, I can't believe it. The Mayor of Miami, actually followed us, and paid them to put us into slavery. That, that SKUNK BAG.**(XD)**

Then Brian, and Mayor Lester, and the Head of the FBI walk in.

"No!" I yelled.

"Get out!" Austin yelled.

"Just let us explain!" Brian yelled.

"There's nothing to explain, I'm calling the cops." Austin's mother threatened.

"Ma'am, there's no need to do that. Are you Ally Dawson?" He asked facing me.

I didn't answer, I just stared at him.

"Come with me." He said, grasping my arm tightly, making me wince. His grip is familiar, he was in the truck, he's one of the reasons we had those brands on our backs, that aren't exactly done healing.

"Don't touch her!" My mom, and Austin yelled.

I wiggled out of his grasp, and made a run for it, with my mom and Austin close behind, as we run into my dad's hospital room.

"A-Ally what's wrong?"

"The FBI, and the Mayor are in on the kidnappings, they're trying to get us." i explained, and began chewing my hair.

Trish, and Dez ran in. "They're after you two?" i asked.

Trish only nodded, catching her breath.

I closed my eyes, trying anxiously to calm down.

"ALLY! Look out!" I heard Austin yell. He pushed me out of the room, for a bullet going in his leg.

"Austin!" i yell. But somehow managed to tackle the FBI agent, and crashed through the second story window, and landed on the roof of where the ambulance goes and drops offs patients.

Out of instinct, I swan dive out the window, and roll onto the roof, currently followed by Trish, and Dez.

It was dark, the only source of light was the moon, shining down on us.

"Assaulting a Federal Agent, that'll get you in deep trouble."

"Kidnapping, Slavery, and you almost shot Ally, and freaking shot me. I figured that'll get you in an amount of trouble." Austin threatened. I'm surprised he can still stand.

I saw his ID, Agent Moore.

I noticed that his ID is a fake! He's not a real agent. I can tell because sometimes it has the abbreviation FBI on it, and it doesn't even show photo ID, and it doesn't even say Department of Justice on the bottom. Plus, the leather is cheap, and i can tear it off.

"What are you doing!?"

"Ripping your fake ID." i said nonchalantly.

Furious, he freaking rammed into me, pushing all the air out of me, i fell off the roof, and was falling, it wasn't a short distance, but it wasn't high up either. Austin jumped after me, covering my head. We hit an incoming ambulance,and hit the ground, Austin and broke my fall, but unfortunately I broke my ankle.

"ALLY!" Trish yelled. My vision was blurring, Austin's still losing a lot of blood, so we rushed inside, whether my ankle was broken or not.

I sort of stole supplies from the hospital, after the doctors removed the bullet from Austin, and put a cast on my ankle. I quickly limped out, to see Trish beating the life out of Moore.

"You stupid skunk bag." Trish yelled. Then she pushed him.

Step by step, Dez, and Trish climbed down carefully. To see Agent Moore's body is gone.

"Crap!" Trish said.

I went back inside, to see Brian, his partner, i think his name is Roger, and Mayor Lester, surrounding Austin.

"Get away from him." i said.

"What are you going to do about it, with your broken ankle." Roger said.

"This." I said grabbing my crutch, and slamming it upward "there"., then slammed it into the mayors's head, and helped Austin, and we got away.

We hid behind an ambulance. I stood up catching my balance.

All of a sudden, i feel this raging pain in the back of my head, something warm begins to trickle down the side of my head. Blood.

I looked over to Austin to see him unconscious, along with Dez, and Trish. We were put into the ambulance, and drove away.

My vision blurred. My eyes felt heavy, I fought to stay awake, to at least find a cloth to out pressure on my head.

I quickly fell back on a warm surface. A towel was on my head, putting pressure on it.

"shh." Austin said.

He gently pushed it down. "Where are they taking us?"

"Police station."

"Who's driving?"

"You're parents." he replied with a comforting smile.

I smiled back, and when the bleeding stopped, he sat me up, and wrapped my head in a bandage, and managed to make it look like a headband.

"Why did Brian knock us out?"

"Because he wanted to help us, and he's willing to turn himself in." Austin explained.

* * *

**So? What'd you think?**

**Review! :D**


	17. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Author's POV

Everyone watched in awe, as they saw went inside the police station with Brian.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make. I am a part of the reason why all those girls on that board went missing. It's also the Mayor of Miami, and Roger." Brian explained, and pointed towards Roger, who was currently being dragged in here by the security from the hospital.

"Where are all the girls that were taken?"

"At the hospital." he replied.

"Ally Dawson?"

"She's right there." he replied, referring to the young woman behind him.

"Trish Rodriquez?"

"Also there."

"Dez Mitchell?"

"Over there." Brian simply replied.

"Okay, you are under arrest for the kidnappings of Ally, Trish, and Dez."

Brian put his hands behind his back, handcuffed him and Roger, and put him in the holding cell.

"You ass!" Roger yelled.

"I thought you would be that last person to turn us in!" Roger yelled.

"Get over it, it was your idea to do it, and I was stupid enough to go along with it, we did the crime, we pay for it. That's how it works!" he yelled.

Roger sat there quietly.

Ally, and Austin walked over to the bar of the cell, Roger raced towards it, but Brian kicked him in the stomach.

As Roger lied down in fetal position holding his stomach.

"Guys.. I'm sorry, both of you if you don't forgive me, i see why."

"No, its okay." Austin replied. However, Ally was hesitant, but she saw the sadness, and regret in his eyes.

"I forgive you." I replied.

Afterwards, Austin and Ally walked out of the police station, hand in hand, still in their hospital gowns, still bruised, and scars go through out the surface of their body.

"I'm so not ready for court." Ally admitted.

"Me neither." Austin replied. They walked for a while, and stopped at a park, and sat at the bench.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to ask you a random question?"

"Shoot."

"What can you tell me about yourself?"

"I love pancakes, music is a passion of mine, i'm a pretty good dancer, I like cheerleaders, but i like you more, my middle name is Monica, and I used to be petrified of umbrellas."

"How about you?" he asked.

"I have terrible stage fright. I chew my hair, Music is also my passion, i'm a terrible dancer,I clean when i'm sad, and I like pickles." she replied, with a smile on her face.

Austin chuckled.

~AFTER!~

The next day, Ally was dressed up in a petite dress, with her hair curled, and put down onto her shoulders.

Austin wore a dress shirt, with black shoes, and church pants.

Dez wore a bow-tie shirt, with jeans, and sneakers.

Trish dressed up in a t-shirt, with black jeans, and sneakers.

"Austin?"

"Y-Yes sir." Austin stammered, as he was up at the podium.

"You were abused by Brian, correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"You knew that those girls were kidnapped, but yet you did nothing."

"I didn't know what to do.."

"I'm sure you did, since you did bring Miss Allyson to safety, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but.."

"But what?"

"I felt bad not being able to do anything, so i decided to make a difference."

Austin got down from the podium, and every single one of them went and did their testimonies.

The judge trialed Brian,Lester, Roger, and Agent Moore under arrest for kidnappings, and rape.

Austin went over to Brian, and hugged him, brother to brother.

Brian had no look of regret, he's paying his time, and that's what he wants to do, he's paying for his consequences.

Ally embraced Austin in a warm hug.

Even though Brian was in jail, Austin was happy, they were all happy, that they were finally going home to warm embraces.

**©Kristina Benoit 2012**

* * *

**So that's the end. Sorry i haven't updated, i didn't have any internet.**

** what did you think? I want your honest opinion.**

**:D**


	18. Deleted Scenes( I guess)

**I've realized there were a lot of things that were supposed to be in Run, but I never put in.**

**But you have a chance to see it, its kind of like Deleted Scenes. :D**

* * *

****"Where's my daughter? you tell me where she is or I swear to God i will shoot you."

"You don't have the guts." Brian said. Haley raised an eyebrow, and shot him in the leg.

"Don't have the guts huh?"Tell me where they are."

"They're in Seattle, Washington." he said in between breaths. Haley went out to the car,and Josh called an ambulance.

"where are they?"

"Seattle."

"If they're not?"

"Then Brian dies."

"Lets go.' Josh said.

* * *

Ally and Austin

We kept running, my ankle was still hurting from our last encounter with Brian, he threw me down the sewer, and the fall broke my ankle. We kept running, we stopped for a breath, when I realized I couldn't feel my ankle, and when I tried to walk let alone run, a coursing pain would go through my ankle up to my knee. I don't know where Austin went, and I'm freaking out.

"Austin?"

"Don't worry. I'm right here." he called over. I limped over to him, and saw him setting up camp. "we can sleep here tonight." I nodded and sat down next to him/ "Uh Austin, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Are you sure."

I nodded, we put out the fire, and quickly hid.

"look." I said as Brian approached the camp site.

"They're not here." he said.

Austin and I stayed hidden, until I noticed that Austin wasn't even crouching next to me anymore, it was Roger, Austin was unconscious.

He knocked me out, and I felt myself being thrown in the back of a truck.

* * *

**Well thats how it was originally. yeah. Just found it, and decided to post it!**


	19. Thank You!

**Hello! I want to thank you guys for your support, and for following this story...**

**So, i really wanted to acknowledge these fellow fanfictioners...**

**queenc1**

**URxGorgex**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo**

**abiecat**

**hoping for ally moon**

**bennica lover 45**

**Hey149**

**Guest (XD)**

**Michelle Salvatore**

**iwearglassesandiamproud **

**MandyMayR5**

**Frenchie12**

**I love you guys! :D 3**

**SO! I have a new story its a crossover, Austin and Ally and Supah Ninjas its called Destiny. It was that little random interrupter in the middle of the fanfic. please check it out! :D love you guys!**

**~Kristina! **


	20. Important! Auslly fans must read

**I've heard a rumor that Austin and Ally are going to kiss in Season 2 episode 8.**

**Girlfriends & Girl Friend. I literallly screamed...inside my head, but they might kiss. it premieres January 21,2013. **


	21. Ideas

**Hello my fellow fanfiction people! :3**

**So I have an idea for a new fanfics, it was a dream, it may not be as long, but trust me it'll be good.**

**I don't have a title for it, if you have any ideas, please review!**

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SO STOP TRYING TO!" She yelled._

_They don't get it, they don't know how it feels to see someone die right before your eyes._

Family of Four, Dad isn't around, Senseless Gang violence targeting and killing innocent people.

Penny becomes target, and dies sad death. Ally finds her, as she breathes her last lbreath, she saw the murderers' faces, and they haunt her every since her mother's death, everything changed. That once sweet girl, became bitter, she spoke to no one. Her grades began dropping, teachers wonder what happened to her, as her personality changed.


	22. More Deleted Scenes

**I just realized how many views this got 16,777! :D, and 66 guys are flippin awesome!**

Afterwards, i was slammed to the ground, hitting the current burn on my back shoulder.

I manage to pull myself up from the cold metal of the truck.

"A-Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"L-Let me s-see your burn." i said.

He turned around to reveal a reddish burn.

"What's mine?" i asked.

Austin looked like he was going to puke. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"It looks like it peeled off your skin, but it looks whiter."

I took a shaky breath, and Austin pulled me into his arms despite the pain.

I stood up, and so did Austin.

I pulled a smile on my face. "What?"

"They left...the door unlocked."

We pushed it up open, and looked at the road before us, we had no choice but to jump. Austin grabbed my hand, and we jumped. as soon as we got to our feet, we ran, back to where we were before, but I became weak. I fell to my knees, and clutched my head, it hurts, so much. I haven't eaten in days. Austin carried me bridal style, and kept running, we cut through the woods, and nearly got ran over.

"Oh my Goodness! Dalia!"

"MOM!"

My dad took me from Austin's arms, and settled me in the back seat, and they weren't going to leave Austin behind.

They quickly turned around, and sped down the road, until we go to civilization, and into a hospital.

(Line Break)

Austin walked into the hospital room, with a disturbed look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your dad, just gave me the talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I looked up to see Brian, and Roger in the room.

Roger raced towards Austin.

"NO STOP!"

Brian grabbed me, I pushed him away. I realized Austin's face became pale, and his light brown eyes became lifeless. I looked down to see a knife plunged into his side. He felt to the ground.

"You k-killed him."Brian said, down on his knees over Austin's body.

Tears filling his eyes, as Austin died right before us, I can't believe, and I'm too weak to do anything!

Brian tackled Roger, they fell from a three story window, leaving them both dead.

"A-Austin."

"Hey Alls."

"Oh Thank God." I remove the knife from him, and put pressure on his wound, and pressed the help button.

A swarm of nurses, carried Austin to the Operating Room to give him some stitches.

I looked out the window to see paramedics lifting the up, and bringing them into the hospital.

(Line Break)

Brian and Roger died last week, their funeral is only in an hour. I dragged myself out of my bed, and grabbed a black dress, and ironed it.

"Ally, you don't have to go."

"I know, but I want to be there for Austin."

I put on the dress, and my black flat, with my cast on my other foot. I got into the car with my parents, and we drove to the funeral.

"Hey Austin."

"Hi Alls."

Although Brian brought us through hell and back, Austin loved him, a few tears fell down his cheek. Austin's mother was crying uncontrollably, and Austin's father was silent, trying to comfort her.

"You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to."

I opened my arms wide, and I gave Austin a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"No problem."


	23. BIG NEWS! :3

**Hello my Fanfiction people!**

**I have news, since Run was such a great success(for my self-esteem), I've decided to do a sequel. I have a temporary title itss called Hide.**

**Characters:**

**Austin**

**Ally(Dalia)**

**Dalia(Ally)**

**Eric**

**Roger**

**Plot Line: Brian and Roger were let out of jail. Brian goes on with life, but Roger decides to get revenge against Austin and Ally,little did he know they had a daughter who was about 14, Dalia. Austin and Ally go through the worst few months of their lives. Dalia gets help from none other than the FBI...**

**So? Is it okay? Any ideas? Please PM me!**


End file.
